Harry
"''Patience. I've been wandering this world alone for over ten years now, I'm sure I can wait a little longer until the guards change shift..."'' Harry speaking to Zenaxus during the Infiltration of Twin Ruins Harry is a major recurring character in the Sabre of Meitor adventure. An inherently mysterious character, nothing much is known about him, despite his numerous appearances. He is the most recurring character in the campaign and has so far proven to be a most powerful ally, having swept several enemies aside with ease. Harry initially refuses to fight the Trident Association on the grounds that they have his father as prisoner somewhere in the True Kingdom of Arman, which later turns out to be true. Despite Harry's clear combat prowess, he had been unable to locate his father for several years. Harry wields a sword forged from frozen steel. This enables the blade to deal cold damage, as well as lower the temperature of a room it is drawn in. Touching the blade alone will scar for life, as evidenced by Harry's right hand. Early Life Very little is known about Harry's birth. It is assumed that he was born around 575 UB in the Theocracy of Melsa. It is known from a discussion with him that his mother died in childbirth. At some time during his childhood, Harry was sent to the Carcino fighting camps to train in the art of fighting. As one of the best students Bogdan ever taught, Harry is a master of using stealth to complete his missions. When his father was kidnapped around 590 UB, Harry set out on a quest to locate him. It was not long before he discovered the true culprits; Trident. Rather than recklessly storming Trident strongholds, Harry held back, not wanting to risk hurting his father. This stalemate has been present ever since. The Sabre of Meitor The Black Speech On the first day of the year 602 UB, Harry was known to be at the Soiled Maiden Inn. There he met Astrul Desway, who was posing as his older brother Vallogo Jr. Harry called out to Astrul, aware of his true identity. How he came by this information is unknown. After a short standoff with the young boy, the situation was diffused by the innkeeper. Harry then left the Soiled Maiden. A short time later, Harry was noticed in Druin Square muttering to himself by Zenaxus. The half elf thought of the man as strange, though with a hidden power within. After High Elder Vallogo Desway's speech, he was informed of his son's demise by Ser Roland Osteler . Harry was one of the champions chosen by Desway to seek out his son's killer. Harry's combat prowess came to light during the investigation, when he effortlessly dispatched two thieves seen near the crime scene. This was to the surprise of all others present; he had been quiet and reserved thus far. Not wishing to attract attention, Harry chose to slip away, unnoticed by anyone else. Later on, Harry was captured by Ser Roland Osteler as he tried to pass the Blessed Gate without permission. There he was held for a couple days before he was escorted to Norden by Zenaxus and company. Harry participated in the fight against Count Benjen III, where he was possessed and removed from the battle. During the journey to Norden, Harry explained how his father had been kidnapped by the Trident Association, meaning that he refuses to fight them. Upon arrival to Norden, he was delivered to Drago Duneswal, now secretly a Trident member. The Jewel of Odea At some point over the next few days, Harry was confronted by Trident General Luther Render and possessed by the necromancer. Harry was commanded to steal Arman's Jewel of Odea, an exceedingly valuable item made from star metal. Whilst Harry was able to steal the jewel, he was quickly discovered by Azrael. Harry was captured and tortured by Captain Sero Zamod . The following morning he was interrogated by Zenaxus and Seth Qualls, where he warned them about Luther. Harry then awaited his deportation to the Heatbraker; the place where Armanians go to die. Prison Break When the Heroes of Time were shipwrecked at Sofra, the innkeeper there had heard a rumour that Harry had escaped Arman Castle with the aid of a mysterious individual. This was confirmed when the party discovered him in the city of Kufi. There he requested the heroes help to save his father, who he has located at Trident HQ at Twin Ruins after being captive for over a decade. The party set off with the intent to help. During the Siege of Requis Castle, Aeris Rawle has stated that it was Crystine the Sly who freed Harry, but this seems unlikely given the events at Twin Ruins. Battle at Honour's Camp After being found by the Heroes of Time in Kufi, Harry travelled with them towards Twin Ruins, with the intent of saving his father. He was present for the Battle at Honours Camp, where he was able to protect Archslain Tegus during the attempt on his life by Nobunaga Oda. Infiltration of Twin Ruins Upon reaching Twin Ruins, Harry helped the heroes by distracting the front guards, allowing the rest to slip into Trident headquarters under the cover of night. When he caught up to them, Harry offered to clear the upper tower of men. He was next seen in the office of Crystine the Sly, having been captured by the Trident general. The heroes had a choice, save Harry or his father. After a quick debate, they chose to save Harry, and he watched as his father was brutally killed by a knife to the throat. After escaping Twin Ruins, Harry left the Heroes of Time, wanting some time alone to mourn. Disaster at the Dreadstation Harry was next encountered at the Dreadstation, where he was serving as a commander for the resistance forces of Sero Zamod. Harry was friendly and polite to the heroes, having forgiven them for the death of his father. Helping to stage the plot where Sero faked his own death, Harry set out eastward with some men to warn the Theocracy of the oncoming armies of Arman. The Holy Conflict A man resembling Harry is seen running from Sofra towards Druin. Given the impressive defence at the Blessed Gate, it is assumed Harry's warnings were heeded. Magical Mutiny Whilst fleeing from the Melsan capital, Harry encounters the final Melsan elder Marlon Sinus, who was marching an army towards Bergahorn to form a defence having given up Melsa as lost. The two of them are joined by Tanaki Juppus near the town of Gabel. Arriving late to the fight at the magic college, Harry and Marlon agree to escort the heroes to the Tropical Graveyard to locate the Trident key. En route, he rejects advances from newcomer Crystal. The Trident Key Having been transported to the Isle of the Ancients for the first time, Harry agreed to travel in time to the era of Drew Seld. There he played a vital role, intimidating the Trident Commander into handing the key over. Harry was also responsible for locking Jiamat in the cave at the Tropical Graveyard, which causes him to be hostile to humans. Upon his return to Xaro, Harry offers to be transported to the Fire Shrine to either hide or destroy the final key. The heroes accept, as few would suspect that the lonely assassin would possess the key instead of the heroes. Festival of the Shadow Winter Although unnoticed by the heroes, Harry was present as Luther Render pleaded for help at the festival ceremony in locating the Armanian Key at Arman Castle... Journey to Arman Harry presents himself to the heroes and agrees to travel with them to obtain the Armanian Key. He confesses to being unable to destroy the Trident Key, as throwing it into the lava at Fire Shrine did not seem to affect the key at all. He comments that the key was hidden in the depths of Fire Shrine for safekeeping. Attack on Arman Castle Harry was amongst the group of people who were snuck into the castle by Astral. He could only watch as an empowered Zenaxus fell against Bramble the Brutal. He then willingly stepped forward to challenge a weakened Bramble, but instead was pushed aside by a fiery Seth Qualls. After Bramble died, he was given the opportunity like the others to travel to the Isle of the Ancients Truth Harry followed the Heroes of Time into the past to the events just before the Shadow Winter. He was unable to prevent the death of the King of Drogna at the hands of a possessed Azrael. Into the Desert The assassin accompanies the party in the chase to Dead Mans Sands, hoping to catch Brooke Moon. They are unable to do so. When he learns that Brooke has somehow found the location of the Trident Key inside Fire Shrine, he leaves the Heroes of Time in order to retrieve it before the Trident Association. Battle of Carcino Bay During the battle, Harry is given the task of gaining the Trident Key from within the Fire Shrine, a task made more difficult with the volcano Pyre Mount erupting once again. He is initially successful at gaining entry, but is unfortunately slain by Letra Musca and his vorpal axe, with the Trident general keeping Harry's sword as a trophy. Personality + Quotes Harry has a very vague personality, only revealing details about himself when pressured. This may be due to the harsher details of his past, which is often hidden behind the assassin like facade. Harry is very protective of his icy sword, suggesting that it has sentimental value. The time for talk over, hand over the key now before I pry it from your corpse! To Drew Seld during the events of The Trident KeyCategory:Character